


Stolen Items

by orphan_account



Series: Stride (ABO series) [9]
Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kyousuke doesn't ask tho, M/M, Nesting, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, he just takes, hope i got this right, supposed to be funny but it's not, they're not in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt request: Alpha! Heath x omega! Kyosuke where Kyosuke asks for Heath's shirt so he can keep it with him during the heats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Items

**Author's Note:**

> This is for that anon that's forcing me back into writing.
> 
> There's not many fics that talk about omega's nesting, so I have no idea what I'm doing.

Heath let out a loud groan punching the locker. The loud noise ricocheting through the room.

"Woah, big guy" Ayumu teased with mock terror, holding close to Hozumi who did seem terrified. An angry alpha was never a good sign and it was more than natural for Hozumi to be cautious. "What's the problem?"

 Heath touch a breathe and slouched against the wall, "sorry guys in just a bit frustrated. I keep losing clothes and it's annoying me."

For the past week and a half he was losing shirts and he didn't know why. So far it's been three shirts, his old stride jacket, and a green headband 

" Maybe your being haunted, " Riku teased holding close to Takeru. He still seemed to be a little shaky too and joking seemed to calm his nerves. "Alright we're off" Takeru said as Riku leaned over to whisper something at him.

"We're leaving you. Good luck" Hozumi said walking off with Ayumu.

"Later" Heath said, waving them off.

A few minutes passed and he heard shuffling and clanking against the lockers. He stood up.

"Kyousuke?"

Kyousuke nearly jumped back in surprise, "y-you're still here?" His hands quickly went behind his back as to hide something.

Heath's eyes narrowed, "so what you got there."

"Nothing" Kyousuke said, trying to slowly side step away.

Heath had already seen the item in question. It was a towel. And  if Kyousuke had got it from the showers like he was assuming, than that towel was his.

In less than 3 long strides he was in front of Kyousuke.

"Kyou" he said, "I know you have my shirt. Why?"

Kyousuke's eyes shift, "no reason."

"Have you been taking my shirts all this time." 

Heath did remember that he didn't start losing shirts til a few weeks ago...right around the time Kyousuke came back to the stride club.

"They smell nice. Real nice."

Heath faced stilled at the last remark. "Come again."

Kyousuke saw an opening and took it. He took long side steps making his way around the lockers. Just a few more steps and he was home free. Kyousuke knew it wasn't right to be stealing, but in his defense Heath's scent was so tempting. 

He was almost home free before he heard Heath say "I'm coming by your house in a little while."

All he could do was nod, because he was not about to say no.

Kyousuke nested in a room separate from his own and heat room. His parents had planned for a big family, but that didn't happen so now they had rooms to waste. The three rooms were close to each other, with the heat room having a lock on the door. 

Kyousuke entered his nesting room and sat down on the chair that occupied the room. It was opposite of his nest itself. Something he was constantly growing since he was young. With him being an omega it was unexpected that he'd be so tall, so that was one reason his nest was constantly expanding. The nesting room also hosted a book shelf and a mini fridge.

The doorbell rang, twice. Kyousuke took a breath before getting up and leaving the room. 

"So are you going to finally tell me why you've been stealing my clothes." Heath asked stepping inside.

"For nesting purposes" Kyousuke answered in a hush voice, hoping Heath didn't hear.

He did.

"So why did you just take them? You could've asked me, I wouldn't have minded. I can always get more."

Heath walked along the walls of the big house before reaching a room that was slightly cracked open. He looked over his shoulder to see if Kyousuke would make an attempt to stop him. He didn't, so Heath took that as an okay.

It wasn't long before Kyousuke realized what just happened. Heath had just entered his nesting room and he didn't stop him. Their eyes met and he didn't make the decision to stop him. Kyousuke took a breathe, now all he could do was go in there and face the music.

He found Heath sitting on his chair. A smile inching on his face as Kyousuke entered the room.

"So this is it huh. Interesting."

Kyousuke couldn't help but laugh a little, sitting down on his nest. He could tell Heath was saying something but he couldn't quite catch it at first.

"6,7,8... So that's 8 of my shirts in there, huh." Heath stated looking over at Kyousuke.

Kyousuke shrugged, "could be more." It was a teasing statement and he knew that Heath could tell.

"You said you would've let me hold your shirts if I asked, yet you seemed mad back there in the locker room." Kyousuke asked sitting up slighlty.

Now Heath shrugged, "well yeah. Wouldn't you be if your stuff just kept disappearing.?"

Kyousuke nodded. Maybe it would've been best to just ask before hand. A few minutes of silence before Kyousuke turned towards Heath, "wanna lie down with me?"

Heath looked up startled by the question before shaking his head yes.

Cuddling was a weird maneuver in itself. Heath had a more muscular build, the perks of been both athletic and an alpha, but Kyousuke well he was tall. 

Heath laughed a little, "this is weird." 

Kyousuke nodded, it was hard for him to cuddle with others. "Yeah, but this is fine as well."

He deeply inhaled Heath's scent. His nest already held a slightly version lingering in it. But now with Heath directly in his nest, he felt content.

"I'm not getting my shirts back, am I?"

Kyousuke hummed, "nope."

**Author's Note:**

> I took too long doing this. @ myself- why are you like this?  
> Honestly I don't even like this. It was such a good prompt but nothing I did was good.
> 
> I got request to write more Kyousuke so expect that soon.


End file.
